Red, White, and Blue
by MelodyVonTourettes
Summary: America and England bicker over their friendship, When suddenly they realize it's much more than that. AmericaXEngland Yaoi


I DON'T OWN HETALIA

Thoughts of the Person =_ Italics_

Actions of Somebody = **Bold**

* * *

{ AMERICA'S POV }

It was a bright, early morning when Alfred Jones awoke from his bed. He was excited since today was the today he finally got to visit his friend Arthur Kirkland. Arthur lived in the UK, but Alfred will just use his portal gun to arrive early.

**ALFRED JONES USED TELEPORTER.**

America appeared in a brightly coloured room designed with a sink and the room was somewhat foggy

_Awesome..._

Suddenly, England appeared right behind America with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh, hey dude I was just-"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY FACE, YOU FOUL BEAST!" England screamed, "BUGGER! THE DOOR IS OVER THERE!"

"Calm down, dude! Say, can I borrow some toothpaste and floss? I ran out this morning." America asked.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY BLOODY COLGATE OR FLOSS!" England had a embarrassed look on his face. "Uh, it's English policy."

"Why are you yelling at ME?" America screamed back.

"Can you leave, please? I'm busy right now, can't you see?" England asked eagerly. This time, England's face was turning a deep red.

America was getting fed up. The damn guy invites him to hang out and then tells him to leave. No way in his book will such a asshole talk to him like this. It's obvious that England was trying to make America look like a fool.

"Listen, bro, if you wanna fight then let's fuckin' brawl," America said angerly, "I'll fucking go home and get my fucking guns, dude. I'm not afraid of you."

**ALFRED JONES USED TELEPORTER.**

"You buffoon I meant I am-" England was cut-off by America's sudden disappearance.

**ALFRED JONES USED TELEPORTER, IDIOT.**

* * *

{ ENGLAND'S POV }

"Bloody hell..." England sighed.

"Now I'll never get to tell him how I really feel..."

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS USED TELEPORTER.**

**FRANCIS BONNEFRY USED LE TELEPORTER.**

"Jesus CRIPES!" England screeched.

Canada blushed when he realized that England was naked.

"Oh, sorry! I'm really sorry! Wrong time, eh? Oh man! Sorry..." Canada kept on with the apologizing until England got fed up.

"It's alright. Please stop. It's really alright."

Canada smiled.

**ALFRED JONES USED TELEPORTER.**

"Ahhh!" Canada yelped. "OH CRUSTY PINK QUEEN PUSSY!" England screeched.

America was stunned. Two people turning against him.

"W-what's in your hand?" Canada asked nervously, eyeing America's gun.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

"Look, leave him out of this America. He did nothing. If you wish to fight, then I'll kindly fight you." England said with his shitfaced smile.

"ill have you know that i was the leader of bsa evne though im not in america but thats jUST MY LOGIC AND IF ORGOT IM SCREAMING WERENT ON BURT HERE I GO AGAIN TELLIN YOU HOW ITS GONNA BE MOTHERFUCKER AND IF U WANNA PUT IT UP WEITH ME U CAN TALK TO ME AFTER CLASS WHEN U ACTUALLY HAVE ENOUGH GUTS TO NOT TALK INFRONT OF ME INFRONT OF AN ADULT WHERE U CAN ACTUALLY PROVE YOUR BRAVENESS BUT NO U DECIDED TO BE A LITTLE PUSSY AND CRY ABOUT IT AND DO IT IN A MNORE PRIVATE SECURE PLAFCE ISNT THAT RIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCH OH AND BY THE WAY U TREAT ME LIKE COMPLETE SHIT AND I HOPE U DIE I AM NOT SOMEW LIRRLWLITTLE TOY TO BE DRAGGED AROUND LIKE A LITTLE FUKING ASSHOLE SHIT NIGGER KIRKLAND FUCK U AND MOST OF ALL FUK ALL THE WOMEN U BEEN WITH THEIR ALL DUMB RUN DOWN WHORES THEYVE BEEN WITH THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING CREW YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHIT LICKING ASSHOLE NIGGER OH AND U THINK U CAN JUST LEAVE THE CHAT LIKE A LITTLE BUITCH WELL GUESS WHAT IM GOING TO UNFRIEND YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS FOR IGNORING ME IN DA FIRST PLACVE GOD BECAUSE FUCK HIM HES THE MOST RETARDED CUNT IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AS ARE U YOU LITTLE SHIT COULDNT TAKE NEOUGH TIME TO SAY U HAD TO GO TO ME WELL GUESS WHAT ITS NOT GONNA BE LIKE THAT WHEN IM AROUIND DPO YOU HEAR ME OR ATLEAST KNOW WHAT HE FUCK I AM TALKING ABOUT FUCK YOU AND MOST OF ALL FUCK EVERYTHING U THINK IS RIGHT BECAUSE UR ALL WRONG AND U ALL SUCK" America burst out in one breath.

**ALFRED JONES USED TELEPORTER.**

England stood with his fists clenched and his eyes watery.

"That hoser, eh?" Canada stated.

"Please go."

"Sorry..." Canada said and pulled out his portal gun with a sad face.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS USED TELEPORTER.**

Tears.

Tears were bursting out of his ears.

_Bloody hell Alfred.._

"J'écarte mes jambes et me baiser dans le cul."

England turned to view the man he had forgotten about.

_Can this day get any worse?_

Francis smirked at him.

"Don't be so saaaaad, my booy..." Francis lifted up his chin. "America's merely worked up today is all!" He said, clapping his hands.

"I guess you're right." England hated admitting it to someone like France.

A fear moments passed by as England uneasily fought back to tears. No way was he going to cry in front of this chap. No way in the sweet Heavens.

"What should I do?" England asked, dumb-founded.

"Chase after the American boy! Chase him! Chaaaase~!" France cheered on.

England nodded.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND USED TELEPORTER.**


End file.
